New Perspectives
by Samdftba
Summary: Dudley Dursley had finally figured out his life. He'd stopped letting his parents dictate his life, and had a family of his own. After ignoring the wizarding world's existence for years, everything changed when his daughter receives an acceptance letter to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank You to my sister for typing and beta-ing this at 1:30 in the morning. I don't own Harry Potter. Now please enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dudley Dursley's life was not how he had once imagined it. After almost a year in hiding from a dark wizard he had turned his life around. He went to university and eventually got a job as a pediatrician. There, he met a wonderful woman named Daisy, and they were soon married. She was kind, clever, and had a wonderful sense of humor. She was short, and had light brown hair, which flowed to her waist. After five years of marriage, they had a child, who they named Jessica, and four years later another named Sarah. In the blink of an eye, Jessica was fifteen, and Sarah was eleven. Their lives were fairly ordinary, and it seemed as though the time Dudley had spent affected by magic was far in the past. But one day, about a month after Sarah's eleventh birthday, that changed.

* * *

Sarah Heather Dursley had a secret. But the thing was, no one knew about it, not even her. Sarah Dursley was a witch. There had been some signs, but no had caught on, and she had just ignored them. Like when she was two, and the Dursleys went to a petting zoo. The sheep she had been petting lit up like a disco ball, and started flashing the colors of the rainbow. The family simply thought they were being pranked, and after a week of Sarah asking to see the "pretty bright fluffy kitty" again, they forgot about it. Another time, when she was seven, Daisy and Dudley had gone out to dinner, and Jessica had been upstairs reading. Sarah was watching Peter Pan, and decided that she too wanted to fly. She didn't quite manage full-on flying, but she had hovered a few feet off the ground for several minutes. Her parents had come home to a very hyper seven-year-old, yelling about how she flew just like Wendy. They also found a rather annoyed Jessica, complaining about how her sister "hadn't shut up for the past hour and a half, and she had not been able to concentrate on her book, so would you please sent her to bed of make her be quiet." They finally managed to calm her down, happy she had such a wild imagination.

There had been a few other small moments of magic, but no one had ever noticed them as particularly strange, writing them off instead as odd coincidences. So one afternoon, when an owl carrying a letter flew through the house into the living room where the family of four was sitting, everyone was quite surprised. Daisy screamed, and grabbed a pillow. Jessica ran to the corner of the room, and tried to hide behind a lamp. Dudley seemed to be in shock, and Sarah, who loved animals and was particularly good with them, allowed the owl to land on her arm. A small shriek came from behind the lamp. Sarah looked at the owl for a moment, then untied the letter bound to its leg. The owl immediately flew off again, with four pairs of eyes staring after it.

Dudley broke out of his trance. "What?" he murmured to himself, "But, how? Can't be. Not possible." He jumped up and ran out of the room. Jessica and her mother both seemed frozen in place, leaving Sarah to look down at the letter she held in her hands.

" **Sarah Heather Dursley**

 **First Bedroom on the Right**

 **Number 15 Chestnut Avenue**

 **Aylesbury** "

the front of the letter read. She slowly opened the letter with fumbling hands, and began to read.

* * *

She couldn't be a witch, it just wasn't possible. His daughter wasn't a witch. "I'm dreaming," thought Dudley, as he ran out of the living room. He headed straight for the phone book, about to dial a number he had thought he never would. He flipped to the back of the book, and with shaking hands, dialed the number.

The phone rang once, twice, and a third time, until finally a voice said "Hello?"

"Harry," Dudley said, trying and failing to keep the panic from his voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll try to update soon. I have really enjoyed writing this so far. Please take a minute or two to leave a review. Also a note about Hogwarts letters. They are sent out on July 24, not as many people believe, on your 11th birthday. In the first book, the first Hogwarts letter arrives at Privet Drive seven days before Harry actually gets to open the letter on his birthday (July 31st). Since Hogwarts letters arrive on July 24th, and Sarah turned eleven earlier, she (like most other Hogwarts students) did not receive her letter on her birthday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Hello, it's been a while, sorry about that. I had terrible writers block and I've been really busy lately.**

"Dudley? What's wrong?" asked Harry, panic edging into his voice too.

"My daughter, Sarah, the younger one," Dudley started.

"Is she hurt? Is she in trouble? Was she kidnapped?" cut off Harry.

"No, she's fine Harry. She just got an acceptance letter to Hogwarts! What do I do? How do I explain magic to my family? The owl just flew into our living room! Scared Daisy and Jess half to death! But Harry? What do I do?"

"Dudley, calm down, it's okay. Someone should be by to explain everything, I think that's what they do with muggleborns,"

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "I think they're here now, someone just knocked on the door,"

"Well go answer it, call me back when they leave."

"Okay bye Harry"

"I'll talk to you soon Dudley,"

Dudley slowly approached the front door. There was another slightly impatient knock and Dudley quickened his pace. When he opened the door he was faced with a man probably around his own age. The man was of average height with short brown hair his outfit was out of fashion by several years but besides that he looked fairly normal.

"Mr. Dursley?" The man asked.

It took Dudley a minute to find his voice, "Yes, that's me," The man smiled politely, "I'm Professor Neville Longbottom, I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may I come in?" he asked.

"Ummm, sure make yourself comfortable, he said realising that he may not have to explain magic to the family after all.

"I take it you got the letter" said Neville.

"Yeah" replied Dudley who was trying to imagine how his family would react. Daisy would probably deny it at first and then be proud of her daughter. Jessica would be absolutely shocked, then worried for her sister, not wanting her to go to a boarding school by herself when she was so young. Sarah, well, he honestly had no idea how his youngest would react to being told that she possessed such a power. Would she be afraid of it and deny having such abilities, no that didn't sound like her, she always saw the best in things. But how would she react?

All too soon, they were in the living room, Jessica and Daisy immediately looked in their direction wondering who this strange man in there house was, and why the hell was a bird just in their house, with a letter tied to it's leg of all things. Sarah was gripping the now open letter in her hands, her eyes full of wonder. Dudley cleared his throat and Sarah jumped at the sudden noise.

As it turns out his predictions were pretty accurate. Sarah got over the shock first and started asking a million questions a minute, while Daisy and Jessica took longer to process this new information that they were being given.

Neville looked over at Dudley with a puzzled look on his face, "You don't seem very surprised to find all of this out," he observed.

"Well, I kind of already knew - not that Sarah's a witch - I just knew about the whole, wizards and witches existing in a secret community," he said rather quickly.

"Might I ask how you knew?" asked Neville with a skeptic look on his face.

"Ummm, my cousin's a wizard," Dudley said softly. The phone then rang. "I'll get that, excuse me,"

And with that he left the room. When he reached the phone he quickly answered.

"Hello?".

"Dudley thank Merlin, bloody hell I was so worried! When I tell you to call me back, I mean call me back soon, it's been an entire hour! Who'd they send, I hope it was someone good, how'd the family take the news?"

Harry rambled on as Dudley tried to answer his questions, "Sorry it took me so long, the guy they sent is still here."

"Oh really? , who is it?" Harry quickly said.

"I think he said his name was Neville Longbottom," Dudley replied.

"Neville!" Harry said brightly, "Neville's great, we're good friends me and him. He teaches Herbology, he's always been great at it." Harry was talking a lot and hardly breathing so much that Dudley was surprised he hadn't passed out. After listening to him ramble about some toad named Trevor, Dudley headed back to the living room with a talkative cousin still buzzing in his ear.

"Say hi to him from me will you" Harry said in the middle of describing a train ride with a rare cactus which someone had apparently angered into squirting green goo all over.

"My cousin says hi" Dudley told Neville.

"Who's your cousin" asked Neville.

"Harry Potter" he replied.

Neville's face brightened, "Hi Harry!".

"Neville says hi" Dudley told Harry.

"Well I should probably go, let Neville do his job" Harry started, "Let's meet up at Diagon Alley when you buy Sarah school supplies and things! You can tell Neville when you're going and we can meet up! Our families can meet each other! My son James is Sarah's age, and so are my other niece and nephew! They could all meet each other and get supplies, it'll be great!" Harry was getting more and more excited.

"Okay bye now, I'll talk to you later" Harry ended the call. It had been years since they had talked last and it was great to hear his voice again. Dudley had been afraid that Harry would be mad at him for everything that had happened when they were children. But it seemed as if all had been forgiven. They talked to Neville a bit more and made plans to meet him the following week to go to Diagon Alley, Neville promised to pass this news to Harry and soon he was leaving.

The family was alone all off in their own worlds thinking so many things all at once. "Well today was eventful," Sarah broke the silence with a grin on her face that made the whole family laugh. They were soon discussing their thoughts about the day's events.

"I can't believe there's a whole other world out there that I never knew about!" Daisy was saying.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that we have a magic uncle. That's so cool!" Sarah and Jessica exclaimed.

Dudley was just astonished. His life had changed so much in the past few years. He had done his best to forget about the magic world, he had moved on. Now it was all back.

The next week went by in a blur and soon it was the morning that they were to go to Diagon Alley. Sarah woke up early that day. She was in deep thought, eating a bowl of cereal when her father came down the stairs.

"Hello," he said making her jump.

"Hey," she replied quietly. That was new, Sarah was always loud, making people laugh, getting in trouble at school.

"What's wrong?" Dudley asked softly.

"What If I'm no good?" she answered.

"What?"

"What if I'm not a good witch? I don't know anything about this world except what Professor Longbottom told us, how am I going to learn magic when I just found out about it a week ago! I'm sure most of the other kids have known about magic their whole lives!" she said in a rush.

"You'll be great Sarah," Dudley replied.

"How do you know, how are you so sure about that? I don't know a thing about this world!" Sarah exclaimed, releasing all the panic that had apparently been building up over the past week.

"Because of your uncle," Dudley started, "Harry didn't know that he was a wizard until he was 11. When he found out he didn't believe it at first. How could he be a part of such a big world, and have never heard of it before? He went to Hogwarts without any idea what he was doing, he became a great wizard. And this is how I know that you will be to."

Sarah had been listening intently, she calmed down a bit and then said in a small voice, "Why don't you ever talk about your cousin? Whenever he comes up in conversation you never talk about him. What happened?"

"His parents died when he was a baby, he came to stay with my parents and I, we weren't very kind to him. My mum wasn't on good terms with her sister, Harry's mum at the time. I was just following their lead but that was no excuse." Dudley replied quietly.

"Oh" was all Sarah said. She was then finishing her cereal Daisy and Jessica came downstairs and they were soon leaving the house, about to enter the world of magic.

 **Author's Note: Hello again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter we meet Harry and his family. I'll try my best not to take so long for future chapters but my life's getting really busy again, so I make no promises.**


End file.
